Lying is Just a Game
by RentingxEmotion
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are forced to be boys in order to go to the same college as Alice. They are roommates with Edward, Jasper, and Jake. They soon fall in love with them, but the problem is,they're GUYS! How will their feelings ever be requited? R/R OOC M
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, or any of the characters…the talented Stephanie Meyer does.

Here's our first fanfic! We update weekly, and if for some reason we can't, we will leave a message for you guys. We appreciate all feedback, whether you're giving us crap for not explaining something right, or telling us how amazing we're doing for our first fic (: lol. We like them all. Anything that will help make our story achieve better quality.

Thanks everyone, & we hope you enjoy the first chapter!

-------

Decisions. In every point of your life, you are forced to make a decision that will ultimately change you, and the rest of your life. Each thing you decide, pinpoints a path for you, and you follow that trail until you figure what you want to do with life. If you choose something wrong, you can't go back and redo it, you will either have to face the consequence, or attempt to fix what you have broken.

I have made pretty screwed up decisions in my 16 years of life, but not one of them has ever been as careless and crazy as the one I made. Well, the decision _we _made. I have snuck out of my house at 11:00pm to go to a party, when I was grounded of course. I have cheated on multiple tests at school, and I have had boyfriends behind my parent's backs. But never, have I ever, pretended to be someone I was not…until now.

You see, Alice, Rosalie, and I have been best friends forever. We have been through everything, and will continue going through everything together. We tell each other our secrets, nightmares, and wishes. We have known each other ever since 5th grade when my parents made me move to Malibu from Canada. To say it was a difference, would be a huge understatement. Canada was calm for the most part, hot in the summer, and freezing in the winter. But I made it. My parents got a divorce when I was in the 3rd grade, I was about 9 years old, and never really understood why. That's the main reason why my mom decided moving to Malibu would be a great idea. She needed the change. And well, she thought I needed the change as well, when in reality, I needed someone to be there for me; especially since my parents were breaking up, and I had no thought as to the reason of their breakup. I mean, I knew grownups fight, they fight about anything and everything, but I never thought fighting could lead to a change in life, a huge change. So, since I decided to live with my mom, we moved to Malibu.

I don't know why she picked Malibu, but it was indeed a change. Population decreased severely, from 2,631,725 people in Toronto, Canada to only 12,575 people in Malibu, California. The weather drastically changed also. I had to get Alice to buy me a whole new wardrobe since we barely have winters here. The average temperature for winter is like 10 degrees Celsius, and the summers are around 30. Since Alice is obsessed with fashion, and anything to do with clothing, she kindly, and excitedly accepted my polite favor of going clothing shopping.

I was the new kid at the elementary school. At 10 years old I don't think that anyone would be very happy about moving a million miles away from their dad and friends, to be the new kid, and get picked on constantly. But that's where I met Alice and Rosalie. After I met them, being the new kid was like washing away dirt in your face. Something that quickly passed.

Alice...she has short spiky hair and she`s sort of, well a fashion addict, which by the way came in handy when Rose and I decided to "change" our lives. Anyway, Alice is basically the best! She`s really petite but not one to mess with. When she gets mad, step out of her way because she can honestly break your nose, but if you don`t get on her bad side she`s really super sweet. She`s pretty outgoing, not quiet in any form. She`s constantly bouncing off the walls, she`s one of those girls who can`t sit still if her life depended on it. Don`t spend ten bucks on an energy drink, save your cash just spend a day with Alice you`ll be energized to the extreme! I`m not joking, when I first met her she flung herself towards me and clung to me like her life depended on it. I`ll admit, I was spooked. But we got to know each other and somehow she grew on me.

And then, there`s Rosalie... where do I start? She`s got long blonde hair which no human being will ever lay hands on because to her, it`s sacred. Rosalie is beautiful. She has the body of a model, and the attitude of a PMSing bitch. No one messes with Rose, and that's exactly what I learned the first day she freaked on the boy that tried to kiss me on my third day of grade 5. I had found her at lunch, and thanked her profusely for her kindness, and she told me to `grow some, and add some weight to my mouth` which later was described as `I need to become more of a bitch so people don't walk all over me`. And well, we became friends quick after that. Rose is extremely girly, but she has her rude points too.

The summer I turned 16, Rose, Alice, and I went to Colin McEwen College, was when everything changed. I became feistier as Rose would put it, and I would bet a thousand dollars that she would take all the credit for that. But I guess credit is taken, when it is deserved; and she definitely deserved that. Now, I am 5`3, with long wavy dark brown hair, that goes to the middle of my back. I have grey eyes, which change from blue to green occasionally. I used to be the quiet girl, but thanks to my friends, now I'm feisty, and a bit rude. Still nice...but no one messes with me.

Out of the three of us, I'd guess that Alice would be the nicest, energetic, and fashionista, Rose is the pretty, model looking, "I'll slap you if you piss me off" look, and the one that isn't afraid to kick a guy where it hurts, if he hurts one of us. And me? Well, I am the girl that has attitude, is feisty, and doesn't put up with peoples shit. When elementary school ended, Rose, Alice and I promised each other no matter what, we would all go to the same college together. No. Matter. What. The schools in Malibu are kind of messed up. Well the ones we went to anyway. You left high school when you were 15, and then you would go to college.

Since Alice is 18, she already has picked the college she would be going to, she's been there for a while, and she loves it. She's made it perfectly clear, that we would be going there also. Rose purposely failed the last grade, just so we would graduate and go to Colin McEwen College together with Alice.

The only problem, one that we never thought of, occurred. Colin High was full. Full of girl students. There was no more room for girls to be put into an apartment for the college. Rose called, and stayed on the phone for hours, trying to per sway the principal to just squeeze in 2 more girls, she even told him we would pay extra. But he refused. We were stuck. There was no way we would be able to go to Colin if there was no room for us. Alice was hysterical, claiming "we promised" and "the piece of shit principal_ has _to accept us" but the fact was, he really didn't have to accept us. Rose and I were just starting school, me being 16, and rose being 17. A week before applications were due for Colin, Alice came up with an idea that would ultimately let us in Colin. Her idea was crazy, and Rose and I were stupid and desperate enough to agree. Colin McEwen College may have all the girl apartments full...but they had plenty of guy apartments available.

--

Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review because we could use all the feedback we can get.

Chapter 2 will be posted next week.

Here's a question for everyone:

Should we include a badass Edward, or a sweet Edward in this story?

REVIEW! (:


	2. The Plan

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. The second chapter is much longer, and the third should be just as long(:

Please remember to review and let us know whether to add a Badass Edward, or a Sweet Edward. So far its a tie. 1-1

_Ring Ring_

I rolled over, and tried to grab the phone from the table beside my bed. Instead, I rolled right off and onto the floor.

**Thud**

"Shoot!" I yelled as I rubbed my head, it was tender since I hit it against the side of the dresser.

_Ring_

I reached up and grabbed the phone from the hook, on the corner of the bed-side dresser.

"What?" I said, not bothering to check who it was that called.

"Bella! What's got you in a pissy mood?" She asked me.

I stood up and climbed back on the bed, leaning my back and head against the wall. I glanced at the clock and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Alice!" I hissed. "It's freakin 6:00 in the morning, on a Saturday! Why are you calling me all so excited?" I asked, closing my eyes, still tired.

"You will never guess what happened, it's about Colin Bella!" She yelled in excitement, sounding like she was jumping up and down. I held the phone away from my ear.

"Alice" I said, annoyed. Willing myself not to just hang the phone up and go under the covers.

"Okay, I get it. I'll hurry up so you can go back to sleep, or do whatever you were doing" She said raising her voice as if she was suggesting something. Instead of starting an argument, I decided to wait for her to start her rant about something most likely, very unimportant.

"I already talked to Rose, and she agreed. So you have to come". She said, lowering her voice at the last part.

"Alice! I don't have to do anything. The school is full, so tell me what the point is!" I said, a bit louder than intended.

"Bella please, at least just listen to what I have to say. I have an idea, Rose is coming and-"

"OKAY" I cut her off. "Fine, I'll come but please just let me get some sleep" I gave in; she would bug me until I said yes anyway. Rather save time giving in now.

"Thank you so much. Okay be at my house at like 2:00 don't be late. Bye!" She said. I went to reply, prepared to tell her to change her time because there was no way I was going at two. She wasted precious beauty sleep, so I should get a few hours extra. But I decided against it.

I set my alarm for 12:00. That should give me enough sleep, and enough time to get ready to go. I just hoped like hell Alice knew what she was doing. A part of me somewhere knew I would do whatever it takes to go to the same school with both Rosalie and Alice. We promised each other, and life wouldn't be the same without them. But this is the real world. We can't just go around pretending to be someone we're not. If we get caught, the consequences of that action were just too much. I couldn't risk getting kicked out. Not only would my parents be mad, but my future lies in what that school has to offer.

I woke up a while later, made my bed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and did all the regular routine stuff people did. I picked up my favorite blue tank-top and a pair of black long, knee length basketball shorts. I smiled tempted to show up wearing a comfortable outfit just so I could see their reactions. I laughed to myself thinking of all the things Alice would say about my clothes; she would probably make me her next fashion victim. She would call it "Extreme Make-over. Bella Edition!" I put down the clothes, not wanting to stay there any longer than I had to, for a makeover or maybe a lecture on my clothing choices. I opened my closet and took out a cute orange t-shirt with a white design. Then I opened my dresser and pulled out my fancy jeans. Hopefully this outfit was acceptable.

"MOM!" I yelled, picking up my ratty brown hand-bag.

"What?" my mother said from inside the garage, her voice echoing through the house.

"I'm going to Alice's house for a while, okay?" I informed her.

"Okay. Be home soon!" She said in response. As if she had a choice, she knew that I would stay as long as I wanted and if she came to pick me up, or asked me to come home, my friends would persuade her into letting me stay. They always get their way with my mother. It's extremely annoying at times. For example, if I didn't want to do something and I'd tell them I'm not allowed, they would go to my mother and as I said before, get their way once again.

I walked to the door and slid on my netted ballet flats, taking a quick glance in the mirror. "Good enough" I muttered to myself. If they didn't like my clothes, that's their problem. I opened the door snapping out a quick goodbye to my mother.

"Take a coat with you!" my Mom yelled at me, entering the room.

"No need to yell mom" I yelled back, somehow thinking there was no need to yell, yet there I was yelling back just to get my point across. "It's not even cold!"

"Yes, it is." she told me. I rolled my eyes. She threw me a blue button up jacket and I caught it without trouble.

"Thanks bye!" I shot over my shoulder as I walked outside.

It _was_ pretty chilly outside for summer time. Especially summer in Malibu, probably means we'll be getting some rain. Then again, who knows, maybe we'll get extra sun later today.

The coat didn't match my outfit but I slid it on anyway, not bothering with the buttons. I started to walk the short distance to Alice's house. It was pretty quiet and I could hear all the regular California sounds clearly.

After a lot more sounds, and a ton of walking Alice's three bedroom, grey bricked house appeared. Alice has been living in that house for as long as I could remember. Her parents weren't completely loaded, like Rose's, but Alice still had money. Since my mom was a lawyer, and never home, therefore always out doing her damn job, we were well off when it came to money too.

Rose's dark blue Mustang was in Alice's driveway, meaning she was already there. That car is Rosalie's baby; she even named the damn thing. I think she calls it…Lily. Someone needs a therapist, I chuckled. I walked up the three small steps, and slowly tapped on the door. It swung open on the fourth knock.

Alice was standing in front of the open door with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"You came!" Alice sang, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Like I had a choice." I muttered, as I shook my head while her hair flew into my face.

"Burr! It's pretty cold out here. Let's get you inside" she said, as she pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. She smiled at me widely.

"Alice. I'm not a child. I brought a sweater all on my own, because I knew it was going to be cold" I said smugly, knowing that was a complete lie. My mom was the one that told me to bring the sweater.

Alice just ignored what I said, and pulled me into the living room where Rosalie was inspecting her nails.

"Hi Rose" I said, as I went to sit on a chair in the corner of the room. Alice was standing at the doorway, looking at Rose.

"Roseeey-Posseyy! She's here now!" she yelled excitedly.

"Hi Bella, and don't call me that, or I'll leave, Alice!" Rosalie snapped back.

Alice stuck her tongue out, and Rose shot her a death glare. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity. Alice and Rosalie could be best friends one minute, then worst enemies the next. I sighed, turned the television on, and started flipping through the channels as they started to bicker.

"You've always been a brat!" Alice yelled.

"How?" Rosalie asked her, rolling her eyes.

"In 8th grade you told Randy Hugh that I loved him!" Alice reminded her.

"Remember in 6th grade when you spilt my pudding?" Rose asked, dramatically.

"You failed a grade in high school on purpose! Stupid blonde!" Alice sang, sticking out her tongue.

"What the hell does that have to do with _anything_?" Rosalie shot back at her.

"Why? Why did you fail? Huh?" Alice asked, smirking at her.

"I want my pudding back!" Rose snapped, completely changing the subject.

"Okay, let's just get on with whatever we're here for. Enough with the arguing, Alice you knew I planned on relaxing all day, so please, let's get on with it." I offered, letting the annoyance be clear in my voice.

Rosalie nodded and Alice sat down on the couch beside her beckoning me to come on the same couch as them. I sat down next to her, and placed my bag on the coffee table. The girls both looked at it and started giggling.

Wh-Whats that?!" Rosalie asked, doubling over in laughter, pointing to my bag.

Confused, I replied "My bag?"

"Bella! Does your bag say FEED?" Alice tried to say threw fits of giggles. "What exactly are you trying to feed?" Alice said, causing both her and Rose to howl in laughter. They were grabbing onto the arms of the couches to hold themselves from falling off.

I didn't even notice which bag I brought. But since luck is never on my side, instead of getting yelled at for my clothing choice; I'm getting laughed at for my bag choice. Which wasn't really my choice, it was just laying on the ground.

"Guys. I didn't come here for a fashion show. I just grabbed whatever was lying on the ground. And this"-I said waving to my bag-"is what was lying on the ground" I huffed, annoyed that they were making fun of it. In all honestly it wasn't that bad…it only cost like twenty dollars and it complimented my Earth Day outfit, last year.

"Bella" Rosalie sighed, as she calmed herself down from laughing. Alice however was still throwing chuckles every now and then when she would glimpse at my bag.

"Let me give you some advice" she started off, and Alice started nodding "Yeah, she needs serious help Rose" I groaned, and leaned against the couch annoyed.

"Okay. So Bella, whether or not you decide to choose something 'random' as you put it, for accessory, or god help you, clothing choice…you need to know that there is no way you can walk around with a bag that says FEED on it. It makes you look like you work at a barn and you need to feed the animals with their stew" Rosalie said, with a smug expression. She seemed to think she got her point across.

"Rose. Listen to me. I bought this bag for freakin Earth day. It's not like we're going anywhere, anyway. I'll throw it out as soon as I get home, if that will get you two, shutting the hell up!" I replied, completely annoyed and ready to leave. These girls are amazing, but sometimes -and today being one of those times- they are really irritating.

"Okay, we get it, just wanted to let our best friend know. We don't want you looking like a farmer in California, Bells" Alice said, smiling and reaching over to give me a one-armed hug.

I sighed and gave her one back; this is what best friends are. Fighting one minute, to laughing another minute, to hugging after. It's really confusing and crazy, but that's just who we are.

"Okay, so now that's all…through" Rose smirked, "Why are we here Alice?" she asked, becoming serious and leaned forward on the couch to see Alice beside me.

"Promise you won't freak out and jump to conclusions without even hearing me through. It might sound rash at first, but you guys…it's the only way, we promised, and I have help!" Alice said, a smile widening on her face. She looked at us, so hopeful, but you could see the hesitation in her face.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Just promise me! And you will understand after I explain" She replied.

Rosalie looked at me with a confused look, then raised her hand and sighed, "I promise Ally"

"Me too" I said, wanting to hear what she was going to say, even though it made no sense what so ever.

"Okay, so you know how you two couldn't get to Colin because the girl apartments were all full, and there was no room for you?" Alice asked, looking at us carefully, saying each world slowly.

Rose and I nodded our heads, motioning her to go on.

"Well I found a way that you guys can get in." She said, not sounding too thrilled, and that confused me. I could feel a smile spread over my face; I couldn't believe she had found a way to get us in. Before I could say anything Rose screamed in excitement, and jumped off the couch.

She started pacing, and waving her arms around saying, "OH MY GOD, no way Alice! That's so great; we should start packing then, and hand in our forms, because school starts in like 9 days! I have to cancel my other application, thanks for telling me sooner aha. Wow I can't believe we are all going to be going to Colin together. You can come sleep in my apartment Bella, and then Alice can too. My roomy will just have to learn to deal because"- Alice cut her ranting off.

"I know it's great! But there is only one small, tiny, problem" Alice said, smiling, and sounding a bit nervous.

"Alice, whatever it is, should be fine. As long as we're going to Colin together, who cares if we have to stay with crazy roommates" I said, laughing. "Thanks so much for getting us in, aren't you excited?" I asked, and looked at her confused.

"Of course I am, it's just I don't think you will be all that thrilled once you guys find out what the teeny problem is" she mumbled. Rose stopped her ranting and smiling and walked over to the couch Alice and I were sitting on.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Rose asked, her eyebrows wrinkling together.

Alice sighed, and stood up, leaving me sitting on the couch alone. She started playing with a piece of her hair, and took a few steps away from where Rose stood.

"Um, well the girl apartments are still full, and you guys won't fit in there" Alice said, looking at Rose and I, probably scared of our reaction. Full of girl apartments?

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about? You just told us you could get us in." I asked, looking at her.

"I _can _get you guys in, that's not the problem. But you won't be roommates with girls" She said, her voice lowering.

"What the fuck? I'm not sleeping in a classroom, or outside with a bird Alice" Rose hissed, completely aggravated. I was just completely confused.

"I'm not saying that Rose, calm down." Alice said, leaning against the wall.

"That what exactly are you saying? Because from what you're saying, I get that we aren't going to be roommates with the girls Alice, and we obviously aren't allowed to room with the guys so-" I started saying, but stopped short when Alice cocked an eyebrow.

"BOYS?!" Rose screeched.

Alice flinched, and replied "It's the only way, I know it might sound crazy but we promised each other and college would be nothing without all of us being there"

Rose, looked taken back. She was in disbelief, and her mouth was gaping open.

"So what exactly are you suggesting, Alice?" I hissed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Well, Jasper has two roommates, and they have a huge apartment that's really roomy. So you guys can stay with them?" she said, making her statement sound more like a question.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. They have been together for as long as I could remember, and they are perfect for each other. They balance one another out. Jasper is calm, sensitive, and sweet; while Alice is hyper, crazy, and nice. They aren't complete opposites, but they were definitely meant for each other.

"Will his roommates be okay with living with girls though? I mean, aren't there rules about boys and girls not being able to stay together?" Rose asked, carefully.

"Yeah, that's why you guys aren't going to be girl roommates; you're going to be Adam and Aidan. Their new guy roommates!" Alice said, extremely excited. I couldn't close my mouth, let alone comprehend what she was saying. I got pulled out of silence, from a loud shriek.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Rose screamed. She pointed to Alice as she started her screaming rant. "There is no way in hell I'm dressing up as a boy! Living with boys as a boy! And going to school as a boy!"

Alice didn't look shocked from Rose's outburst. She looked completely in control.

"Alice, think about it. We're girls; there is no way we can act like guys anyway. They will know" I said, trying to let the anger not be clear in my voice.

Alice stood straight and walked into the kitchen, not saying a word, and leaving us alone.

"Is she crazy Bells? I knew she wanted us to be in the same school as each other, but this is going way too far. I want to meet guys, not have them totally not see me" Rose huffed, sitting on the couch again.

"I have no idea where Alice is going with this, but Rose, you have to admit. Alice is always right" I replied. What I said was a fact, and Rose knew it.

Just then, Alice came back in the living room with 3 glasses of what looked to be orange juice on a tray, and placed it on the table. She grabbed her cup, motioned for us to grab ours, and she stood in front us.

I grabbed a cup, took a sip, and put it back on the tray. Rose however, didn't move.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I just-we promised you know. And, it's not like I can leave Colin. You don't have to be guys all the time. Just when you're in the apartment. You can be Rosalie and Bella, in class. They don't check who is in what class. It's just important that you guys have a place to stay, because I know you're not going to buy a house just for a few years for college, and I just thought-"

I cut her off "Alice, we know. But it's crazy; I mean what if the roommates figure us out?" I asked.

It wasn't so much dressing as a guy, even though that would be crazy, I knew it was the only way we could go to Colin, and it's even better that it only has to be when we are in the apartment, which will be like never.

"Jasper is your roommate Bells, he can teach you guys the basics of acting, and I can help you with the dressing and wigs. Edward and Jacob, his roommates are never even home because they have football or whatever. And when they're gone, you don't have to dress up. Jasper knows, but his roommates won't, in case they rat on you. It's just a place to sleep, that's all" Alice said, sipping her orange juice and giving us the puppy dog look, no one could refuse.

I sighed, and couldn't believe I was giving in so easily. But I knew never to bet against Alice, she has never let us down before. I also knew it wasn't permanent, and just in front of Edward and Jacob, and Jasper would know, so he could help us whenever they were around.

"Fine!" I said. Alice smiled. "But I'm not cutting my fucking hair" I added grumpily, as I slouched on the couch.

Alice yelled in excitement, put her cup on the table and jumped on me, giving me a huge hug; I had to grab the side of the couch so I wouldn't fall over.

"Thank you so much Bells, you won't have to cut your hair. I promise" she said.

"Bella you're crazy, I can't believe you are going to dress up as a guy! Wigs, baggy clothing! Ewe!" Rose said, looking at me, and ignoring Alice.

"Rose, it's basically just when we sleep. The roommates are never home, Jasper can help us, and we will be going to school as girls, and shop and hang out with friends as girls. We will even meet guys as girls. Honestly it's not that bad, it's worth it. We promised each other" I replied, getting up and looking straight at her with a smile on my face. She would give in, I knew Rose. She would put up a fight, but she wouldn't let me do this alone.

"I know, but I just…Bella this is serious" she said, looking upset. I sat down beside her, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I never said it wasn't Rose, but we won't get caught. If the roommates start getting nosy, then Jasper will tell them. Jaspers has been with these guys for two years, right Alice?" I asked, looking at her.

"Um, well no. See Jasper is my age, Jacob has been there a year, so I'm guessing he is 17, and Edward will be starting this year, with you guys." Alice replied.

"Even better, so they won't even think a thing. We will be new just like them." I was surprised I was taking this thing so calmly.

Rose sighed, and stood up straight "I can't believe I'm saying this and Alice you owe us big time. But fine, we did promise, and it's only for when we're in the house. So fine. Go get Jasper and let's do this shit, before I change my mind" She said, giving us a raised eye smile.

Alice and I gave her a big hug, and nearly toppled over. We all started giggling and Alice was so excited, she started her continuous chatter of how everything was going to be planned.

"Thank you so much, I do owe you guys! I will make you both look so great; I'll start shopping for both Adian and Adam clothes! You can take your own, for the girl portion and just put it in the closet, because the closets are _huge_. I have to call Jasper and get him to come here and start planning how to transform you two, in six days. Then the last three will be review, and obviously don't forget how to act like a girl, for when you're not at home" Alice said, smiling.

"Okay, Bella give me your damn registration form and I'll drop it off. I need the ride anyway, clear the crap on my mind. I can't believe we're doing this, but it should be fun. Good practice for acting and all" Rose said, smirking. She wanted to be an actress.

I reached into my FEED bag, and pulled out my registration form. Alice started her rounds of giggling, saying things like "Feed the animals stew" and "What's that? It's FEED!" but I just ignored her and handed Rose my form.

"Okay, I'm going to head out too." I said. I was extremely tired, and this just added to my exhaustion.

"Kay, both of you meet Jasper and me here at like 1:00PM, don't be late. We have a lot of shit to do girls!" Alice said, walking behind me to the front door. Rose came running out of the living room with my bag in her hand.

"You left your FEED Bells, we don't want the animals getting sick because of you" she said. Alice howled in laughter, as I groaned in annoyance. I grabbed the bag, and walked out of the house.

"Bye Bells!" They yelled in sequence.

"Yeah, bye" I muttered, taking the long way home. I needed the walk, to think.

Something told me I will be needing lots of sleep tonight, because tomorrow is going to be a long, agonizing day.

Great.

Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter!

Please review, & dont forget to answer the question about who you would rather have : Badass Edward or Sweet Edward.

THANK YOU! 3


End file.
